1. Field of the invention
This invention is directed to a smoke processor which can effectively filter the smoke exhaled by the smoker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Surgeon General issued a report that condemned cigarettes as causing cancer and several respiratory diseases. Despite this report and other deterrents such as antismoking campaigns, a ban on television advertising, and warning labels on packages, cigarette consumption has continued to increase. Hence, it is a tendency that no body is allowed to smoke in public places thereby making those addicted to smoking habit difficult to adapt to the situation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a smoke processor which can purify the smoke exhaled by a smoker.